


Going Wild

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Partially Clothed Sex, Sexual Inexperience, al and lucy are 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Lucy does something about Hufflepuff's reputation
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Lucy Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Going Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Hufflepuffs Gone Wild' square on the personalised [Bingo Card](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/246303.html) made for me by SportiveTricks

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so naturally Albus Severus Potter was reading by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room in one of their immensely comfortable armchairs and was not overly motivated to move from it even when Lucy Weasley perched herself on the arm of the next chair over.

“I’m sick of it, Al,” she said. 

Al paused for a moment, but Lucy didn’t seem likely to go away. So he marked his place and put his book aside. 

“Sick of what, Lucy?” He asked. 

“The way people treat us,” Lucy said huffily.

“Us in this context being?”

“Hufflepuffs! You know what they say about us! That we’re boring, unadventurous and a bunch of old duffers!”

Al who had given up a day of adventure in Hogsmeade to catch up on his History Of Magic N.E.W.T reading replied:

“Well, that’s just not true at all. Who’s been saying this stuff to you?”

“Everyone!” 

“It was Roxanne wasn’t you?” Al said wearily. “You know she likes causing trouble.”

“It doesn’t matter who it was! I’m not going to stand for it. I’ll show them. I’m going to do something really wild for a change! I’m going to bed early!” Lucy said, with a dramatic flourish. 

Al checked his watch.

“It’s half past two in the afternoon, Lucy.”

“I don’t care,” Lucy declared stood up and started to walk away, slowly, doing odd things with her hips.

“That’s the wrong way, Lucy,” Al said, leaning around the shoulder of the chair, to talk to her back.

“Come on, Al. _Think_ about it for a second, will you?” Lucy said.

Al thought about it for a second. Lucy was heading the wrong way for the stair case to the girl’s dormitory, precisely the opposite direction in fact, towards the boy’s room, what on Earth would she want in the boy’s bedroom? It took a moment to click.

Al leapt to his feet and hurried after Lucy.

He caught up with her near the bottom of the stairs up to his dormitory and his hand found hers, enclosing it in his grip.

“Caught on have you?” Lucy said softly. 

“I can be a little slow,” Al said. “You sure about this?”

“Absolutely,” Lucy said in tones that were not entirely convincing but she squeezed his hand reassuringly and practically dragged him up the stairs. 

Al had to take the lead when they got to the top, Lucy never having been in the boy’s rooms before. Guiding her to the seventh year’s room and his four poster bed inside of it, they stopped just next to it. 

Lucy reached up and wrapped her arms around Al's neck, there was an odd lurch in his stomach as she pulled his head lower and raised her face to his. Her lips were incredibly soft and sweet as she kissed him Al groaned leaning into it, there was an exponential increase in pleasure then a clunk and sudden cry and they both pulled apart, clutching their faces where Lucy's glasses had dug into them.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

"Owwwww," Lucy said, rubbing her face. "Did that kill the mood?"

"Not if you don't want it to. Here, we just need to get rid of these." Al said. He reached out with both hands, took the arms of Lucy's frameless glasses just behind where they met the lenses and slowly lid them off her face and folded them and placed them gentley on his table, lenses upwards. Then he turned back to Lucy. She blinked her blue eyes and looked slightly more vulnerable without them. "How's that?"

"Better, except now I can't see you," She said, reaching out with her arms until her fingers brushed his chest, Al shivered with sensation and Lucy feeling where he was advanced towards him, until she was pressed up against his chest, her arms at his sides. "Unless, I get really close.”

"That's, ah, fine with me." Al said. His fingers trailed through Lucy's red hair, clearing it away from her face, She made a soft noise, that Al felt against his chest and he kissed her.

It worked a lot better the second time her soft lips, her whole body moulded against him. Lucy’s hands dug into his sides as they snogged intensely. They broke for a second to breathe, and al kept kissing planting them on her forehead, cheek, the lobe of the ear, on her jawline.

“Al! Al, what are you doing?” Lucy giggled, as Al’s kissing descended to her neck and throat, sucking slightly each time. “Al that’s.. oh… okay, yeah that’s good. That’s...”

Lucy’s voice was drowned out by the gasps and moans that were spilling out of her. Al thought, within an inward grin, that her legs were probably going weak as well and ushered her down onto his bed.

Lucy's hands clung to Al pulling him down after her. The four poster bed was not really large enough for two people, as Lucy lay down on her back, Al propped himself up on his side next to her. Lucy's grip was tangled up in Al's messy hair, tugging him down to kiss her again. Al, enjoying the kisses, let his own hand wander over Lucy's body. Lucy's trim petite form was covered in a skirt and a worn oversized hoodie ( a hand-down from Molly), as Al's hands moved down, he quickly discovered these were about the only things Lucy was wearing. Lucy' squeaked slightly into his mouth, as his finger tips dipped until the hem of the hoodie and found nothing but smooth soft skin.

"You alright?" Al groaned.

"Yeah," Lucy said

"You really were feeling adventurous today." Al said with a grin.

"Do you want to know how adventurous?" Lucy said with a flutter of eyelashes. She reach down with one hand and guided Al's higher on her body, until they were both rolling her hoodie up body until it was a thick band above her breasts. Al stared at the expanse of entirely bare chest and torso, pale skin littered with innumerable freckles, her surprisingly full breasts were capped with pink nipples and rising and falling in time with her rapid excited breaths.

Acting almost of its own accord, Al’s hand reached out and captured her breast, squeezing it so it filled his palm. Lucy let out a breathless little moan, as Al played with it, the pad of his thumb brushing over her tit.

Lucy’s grip on him had grown tight, her eyes half-lidded. She wetted her lips, the motion of her tongue capturing Al’s attention.

“Al?” She said, “are you going to, um, get on top?”

Mouth dry, Al nodded and shifted his position, back and over, so he was knelt precariously between Lucy’s spread legs. Her hands ran over his chest downwards, moving inexorably to the waist of his old loose jeans. It took them a couple of goes, but they undid the button and got the waistline half way down his thighs, taking his underwear with them. It was only when his cock was left free did Al realise just how constricting they had been.

Lucy was peering down between his legs.

“If I could see that better, I think I’d be worried,” She said, with a nervous laugh but immediately followed it with, “Yes, I do still want to by the way.”

“Good,” Al said, only half sure he’d been about to ask.

“Right now,” Lucy said, a little too firmly to be truly confident.

Their hands mingled and tangled as they pushed up Lucy’s skirt and pushed aside her knickers. Al groaned and paused a second when Lucy’s hand ran over his cock.

“Better let me do that,” Al said, taking the tip of his cock and running over the folds of her pussy, seeking entrance. He had one hand guiding himself and one hand sporting his weight by her side. 

Lucy’s eyes widened as his cock spread open her cunt, as he nosed into her, he moved his hips in the tiniest motions he could manage, but the feeling of her slick heat starting to engulf him was intoxicating. 

Each time he moved, Lucy made a little ‘ooh’ noise, but her grip around forearm was firm and encouraging.

“Fuck, Lucy,” He growled. “Fuck this is good.”

Slowly he filled her up, so her tight clenching walls were almost to the base of his shaft. He groaned and his body shifted so he was entirely on top of her; with his arms braced either side of her shoulders and his face closer enough to hers that she could actually see him clearly, short-sighted as she was, though he was still obscured by a shock of black hair. She gave him a shakily smile as he started to thrust slowly, her hands fell to the small of his back, pushing up under his shirt to grip bare skin, urging him on and he picked up the pace.

Lucy went wild.

Suddenly she was squirming and twisting under him, Al would have been worried if her hands hadn’t still been pulling on his back and arse and legs, anywhere she could reach and is she hadn’t buried her face against his neck, moaning something like ‘Yes, yes, oh fuck yes.”

Not that Al was any more coherent, he couldn’t be saying anything more than Lucy’s name over and over as he pounded deeply into her as they both lost themselves. Lucy’s quaking and her cunt squeezing around Al’s shaft so hard, he was ejected almost forcefully from her as she came. Unable to reinsert himself easy he ground himself on her pussy, her hair tickling his shaft for a couple more strokes until he came over her stomach and mound.

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but he ended up on his back feeling happily exhausted and fuzzy. Lucy was against his side, less curled up, as sitting up her eyes bright, her face still flushed.

“That was fucking awesome,” she said enthusiastically. “We have got to that again.”

And she made to swing her leg over him and mount his reposed form. 

“I’d love to,” Al groaned. “but I’m a little spent here.”

“That we can change,” Lucy said reaching down to Al’s cock.

Whether she would have actually revived him for another round, they didn’t find out. Because at that moment, they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs up to the dormitories and the loud excited voices of their classmates returning from Hogsmeade.

Lucy leapt right off of him and felt the floor shaking and fluster, desperately shoving her clothes down to cover his body.

Al jumped to his feet, happy fulfilled lethargy burning away under a burst of pure adrenaline. One hand on his jeans he kicked open his trunk and pulled a length of silvery cloth from within.

Seconds later, when Al’s classmates burst in, they found him lying on his bed, with a novel from his bedside table in his lap, looking almost natural.

“I thought you were revising, Al,” Douglas Winterton, a swarthy boy who thought everyone liked him, said jocularly. “not been lying in bed all day have you?”

Al laughed with the rest, it was a small price to pay so that no-one noticed the air-freshening spell he’d done to the air. 

No one did notice it. Nor did they notice Lucy Weasley fidgeting under an invisibility cloak, next to his bed. To be fair though, Al thought, it wouldn’t cross their minds to suspect anything.

Hufflepuffs, after all, never got up to anything the least bit exciting, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
